Zzz....My Dreams on Digimon
by Hypermon
Summary: These are some of my dreams on Digimon. Some are really old. They are stupid and pointless and the scary part is...they are real.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Digimon. .............................................?

7 Dreams on Digimon

#1# TK AND THE LION

Me and TK are on a ship in the middle of the ocean. We sail all over the place. I specifically remember drinking strawberry-flavored milk. TK then laughs. He sees an island. I scream NOOOOO!!! I pull him back as we near the island. I say "its not safe, we have to get out of here", but TK doesn't listen. He jumps off the ship. All of sudden, the sky gets totally dark. I can't see. I yell TK's name and hear him scream somewhere. I get REEEAAALLLYYY scared and then hide under some large metal thing on the ship. I grab a gun and close my eyes. Then I hear a growl and a giant 3-headed lion jumps infront of me. Magically, I can see again. Its still pretty dark though. The lion has TK under it. TK comes out from under the lion and pets its head happily. He tells me its Kari. I then shoot the lion like a million times until its dead. The lion turns into Kari. She has bullet holes everywhere. TK yells at me and then runs into the darkness of the island. I just stand there....

#2# IZZY THE BALLERINA KING

I am in my school auditorium all by myself. I walk up onto the stage and see a bunch of girls I know dressed up in ballerina outfits. I get mad and yell at the girls to go home because I want to be in the auditorium by myself. The girls laugh at me and point to the wall. Izzy then crashes through the wall with a giant green monster truck. He smiles at me. Izzy then blows his nose and throws the tissue at me. I dodge it and jump really high, to the top of the truck. I'm magically holding a can of bug-spray. I spray it on the top of the truck. The bug-spray eats away at the truck. I scream YES!! and jump in through the hole where I meet up with Izzy. Izzy is in a corner, making out with one of the ballerinas. I throw a bunch of metal scraps at him. He gets hurt and starts to cry. I tell him to stop. Gatomon then comes out of nowhere and bites my leg. I grab Gatomon and throw her into one of the ballerinas. Izzy stops crying and then grabs another ballerina and starts to make-out with HER! I scream really, really, REALLY loud. After that, I don't remember anything.

#3# PATAMON'S REVENGE

I am at a zoo on a rainy day with Izzy, TK, and Davis. I punch Davis in the face for no reason. He gets mad and screams "Patamon!" TK looks around and a giant Patamon comes flying out of the sky. Patamon is the size of a horse and has a silver helmet on his head. Patamon flys straight for me and starts to bite and kick and scratch me up. I fall to the ground and curl up into a ball to escape from Patamon. Izzy says prodigious and takes out a pokedex(from pokemon) and looks at what Patamon is. TK grabs the pokedex out of Izzy's hand and throws it at Patamon. Patamon gets hit and then turns into green water and floats away into the sky. I am missing one of my arms and then pat TK on the back with my other arm.

#4# KARI LAYS AN EGG

I am at my house in my room, playing video games. Then, the phone rings. I pick it up and its Kari. She tells me she needs help. I say ok and hang up. I then put on a pink jacket, pink shoes, and a green hat. All of my other clothes have holes in them like my socks and pants. Anyway, I jump out my window and walk across an huge bridge. I see New York City and go there. I walk into some building in New York and meet up with Izzy. He says Kari needs help. I then take off my shoes and walk into another room. Kari is in there on a bed with a giant egg by her feet. I laugh like a maniac for a long time. Kari looks at me and starts to brush her hair. Only, her hair is REALLY long. I specifically remember the brush was red and had pink bow shapes on it. I look at the egg and walk up to it. Kari tells me to break it. She gives me a hammer and then continues to brush her hair. I jump on the bed and prepare to break the huge egg. Then I turn around and smash Kari's head in with the hammer instead. Before she dies, she says "How did you know I was Mr. Babyatt?!(Mr. Babyatt was the most evil demonic teacher I ever had. He taught me math when I was in 8th grade) Kari then disappeared and the giant egg started to roll over. I tried to jump off the bed, but the egg rolled right on top of me. I started to cry, cuz I couldn't get out. Thats about it.

#5# RABID DIGIMON MANIA!

This was a very short dream:

I was in the Digiworld in some green field with Gatomon and Wormmon and alot of other Digimon I don't remember. Gatomon then pulls my shirt and tells me that Piedmon is coming. I get a scared feeling Piedmon comes out of the ground and throws a giant q-tip thing at me. I tell all my Digimon to digivolve, but they just look at me evilly. All my Digimon attack me and rip me apart. I close my eyes and wake up....

#6# BRITTANY SPEARS IS A DIGIMON?!?!

I'm again in the school auditorium. The whole school is there watching the talent show. I am sitting in the front row all by myself. All of a sudden, Brittany Spears comes out onto the stage and starts to sing the Digimon theme song: Digimon, Digital monsters, Digimon are the champions, so on, so on. I get confused and walk up onto the stage while she is performing. I take out a digivice and say: Digi-armor-energize!!! Then Brittany Spears "digivolves" to a big, black gorillamon thingamabob. The gorilla grabs the microphone and says "microphone blaster!" I jump into the audience and crowd surf on all the people. I laugh. Then, the gorilla starts to write stuff on a chalkboard that comes out of now-where. I don't know what the gorilla was writing, cuz I couldn't read in my dream. I then hit the floor cuz the people stop holding me up. I then jump really high back onto the stage. The gorilla gets scared and climbs onto the ceiling. The ceiling is totally black and has stalactites growing off of it. There are also bats on the roof. The ceiling basically turns into the roof of a cave. I then look at my hand and I have those big, plastic nails that girls wear. I also have a miniskirt on and make-up on my face. I fall to my knees and start to cry cuz I turned into a girlie girl. Then, a bunch of digimon come out and start to sing. Brittany Spears turns back to human form and jumps off the ceiling. She is naked except for a bra. She asks me if I'd go out with her. I say no and then shave my hair off.

#7# DON'T EAT THE CHEESE!!!

I am eating lunch at the school cafeteria. I am sitting with a boy I know named Steven and Izzy, TK, and the school principal. I am talking to Izzy about something when the principal taps my shoulder. He yells at me "Don't eat the cheese!" He keeps saying the same pointless phrase over and over again. Izzy then grabs a huge triangle of cheese that just magically appears and eats it. The principal bitch-slaps him cuz he ate the cheese. Izzy gets limp and is dead. TK runs out of the lunchroom and never comes back. I tie my shoelace for some reason. The principal gets sad cuz Izzy ate the cheese. Then, the boy named Steven picks up Izzy and we walk all the way to the backyard of my house. Steven buries Izzy in the ground and the two of us sort of have a mini-funeral. Tentomon flys on my head and cries. After the funeral, we all start to climb a huge beanstalk in my backyard. I hear a voice on the ground and look down. Its Izzy and he says "don't eat the cheese."

the end

all of these dreams were real. i have nothing else to say. Please review...pretty please?


	2. Default Chapter

I don't own Digimon. I DO own my dreams. If you have any problems with that, I'll stab you in the eye and swish it all around. Hee Hee.

Zzz....MORE of My Dreams on Digimon

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

dedicated to my idol, serial killer, "Jack the Ripper"

1) Tai is Sad

I am in my math class in school. Tai and a bunch of other anime people are in my class. We are all taking a test. I finish early and go up to the teacher's desk to give her my test. Tai is sitting in the teacher's chair and he is crying. I ask him whats wrong. He says his puppy is sick. Then, he leans over and pulls out a desk drawer. He pulls out a puppy and shows it to me. The puppy is very small and white. I specifically remember it has red eyes. Tai puts the dog on the desk and crys even more. I take a piece of chalk and start to do math problems on the board. I dunno why, maybe I was trying to make Tai happy. After I was done with the math problems, Izzy knocks on the door to our classroom. I go and open the door for Izzy. When I pull the knob, the door falls off the hinges and crashes to the ground. Izzy gets mad, he grabs my arm and takes me out in the hallway where he yells at me even more. Izzy says I am expelled from the school. I start to curse my head off at Izzy cuz it wasn't fair. Then, Tai comes out into the hallway and falls to the ground. He rolls around, crying like a maniac. I then kick Tai in the head cuz he was pissing me off. Tai then dies. Izzy calls the police and I run out of the school. All I remember after that was really tall grass. Its weird, isn't it?

2) The Tree That Bit Me

I am walking in the park with Angemon on a bright, sunny day. There is a big lake in the park and alot of tall trees. I get tired of walking and sit down on a park bench that was right behind a big tree. Angemon sits down next to me and puts on Barbie Roller Blades. He then tells me in a very angry way to climb the tree behind me. I say ok. I climb to the top of the tree and look down at Angemon. He starts to laugh. The tree moves and my foot gets "bitten" by the tree. It won't let go. I get RREEEEAAALLLYYY scrared. Angemon starts to roller-blade around the tree in a happy way. I scream STOP and the tree lets go of my foot. I jump off the tree and pull Angemon's wing. A feather comes out. Oddly enough, the feather melts in my hand. I say cool and eat the feather. It tasted really good. I pulled all of Angemon's wings off and ate them. Angemon got sad and started to cry. Then the tree bit his head off. I screamed and dove into the lake. I swam for a really long time, until I got tired. Then I floated to the bottom of thre lake and stayed there forever...I think. I dunno, cuz that was the end of the dream.

3) My Fluffy Bunnymon

I was in the computer room meeting place thingy where the digidestined go to the digiworld from. Izzy and Davis were the only ones there. I was very happy cuz I was a digidestined and I was supposed to get my Digimon today. Izzy took out a sandwich and started to eat it VERY slowly. I got mad, cuz I wanted to get my Digimon immediately. Izzy then told me I had to go into the pool. He pointed his finger out the window. I grabbed a chair and broke the glass of the window. Davis started to scream for some reason. I ignored him and jumped out the window and right into the pool. I swam under water, right to the bottom. The water was almost black, but I could see. Then I found a treasure chest. I grabbed it and brought it back to the surface. My muscles hurt really bad. I climbed out of the pool where I met up with Izzy and Davis. Veemon was there too, but get this, Veemon looked just like Cody. I called him Veemon though. So did everyone else. Anyway, I opened the chest where I found my Digimon. It was a white bunny fluffy thing. I was disappointed cuz my Digimon was stupid-looking. The bunny got mad and bit me in the leg. I started to cry, cuz I wanted a better Digimon. That was all.

4) EEEEEEEPPPP!!!!!

I am by myself in my room. I'm on the computer, on fanfiction. I don't remember what I was looking at though. Anyways, the computer screen turned black suddenly. I got incredibly super, mega, insanely mad. I felt my head throb in anger. I them grabbed a gun out of my desk and shot the computer like a million times. The computer turned black. Then a loud, annoying eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppppp sound came from it. It wouldn't stop. I shot the computer more, but it still wouldn't stop. Then i took out a brown digivice from my pocket which was huge. I stepped on the digivice and it glowed. Then a brown bear digimon thing magically appeared. I told it to atop the eep noise. The bear specifiaclly said "Nova Blast!!"(greymon's attack) Then a fire ball blew up my whole room. I jumped on the bear's back and it took me to safety, in the police station. I was scared cuz my mom would be really mad that I blew up my room. The policeman taold me to call my mom. I did. But when I picked up the phone, all I heard was eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppppppp....

the end.

please REVIEW!!!


End file.
